The inventive concepts relates to optical transmitters, and more particularly, to optical transmitters including photonic integrated circuits.
In order to exponentially increase the amount of data transmitted in data communication transmissions, optical communication research and development have been actively conducted. Optical communication uses an optical transmitter to transmit information via optical fiber cables and is mainly used in a long-distance communication network. In addition, as the optical speed of electronic devices and the amount of data communicated rapidly increase, an optical communication system may be more commonly used in a short distance communication network, including a board to board communication network, a chip to chip communication network, some combination thereof, or the like.
In some cases, optical devices of a discrete device type are assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB). However, similar to electrical devices which had been used before integrated circuits were invented, it may be difficult to reduce costs resulting from an economy of scale according to this assembly method. Accordingly, research into implementing a photonic integrated circuit that is similar to an electric integrated circuit is conducted.